A ressurreição da Fênix Negra
by Lessa Phoenix
Summary: Sexto ano de Harry, spoilers da Ordem da Fênix não lêem sem ler o 5º livro. Uma fusão de mito com aventura. A aventura agora está no universo da guerra declarada, já que Vodermont assumiu que retornou. Se quiser, me siga. É por sua conta e risco.
1. Marcas Profundas

**A ressurreição da Fênix Negra**

Disclamer:

Como diz uma fanficwriter, que admiro:

_Se você reconhecer alguma coisa não é meu._

Resumo:

História que se passa no sexto ano de Harry, com Spoilers do Ordem da Fênix (não lêem se não tiver lido o 5º livro). Uma fusão de mito com aventura. A base da história é a aventura do trio no universo da guerra declarada, agora que Vodermont assumiu que retornou. A imaginação me fez levar a minha visão do sexto livro apoiado nos rumores e entrevistas da J.K. Na verdade eu queria tentar ver o que eu acertaria ou não com esses fatos do sexto livro. A intensão foi adivinhar, a pretensão foi alta, o resultado está aí. Se quiser, _me siga._

**Capítulo 1 - Marcas profundas**

Era mais uma manhã quente de verão na Rua Alfeneiros. Todos os garotos e garotas de Little Whinging estavam brincando e curtindo as férias na rua, no parque, jogando água para todo lado. Todos, exceto um. Harry Potter não saiu de seu quarto o verão inteiro, ficou lá trancado sem falar com ninguém, amargurado em seus pensamentos. No máximo ia a sala de vez em quando para assistir TV, mas só até um de seus tios resmungarem, voltando logo para o seu refúgio.

Para seus impiedosos tios Valter e Petúnia Dursley isso era, o que eles gostavam de relembrar a cada instante, um paraíso. Harry era odiado nessa casa desde a sua fina cicatriz em forma de raio na testa até sua repentina tristeza e melancolia desde a chegada de Hogwarts. Por isso a sua aparente inexistência nesse verão trouxe aos Dursleys uma alegria imensurável. Até mesmo para o seu medroso e imenso primo porco, Duda, tudo voltou as boas, ele costumava se esconder cada vez que ouvia Harry se aproximar de onde estava, entretanto nesse verão Duda mudou, provocava Harry a todo instante, principalmente quando passava pelo corredor que ligavam seus quartos.

- A menininha está tristonha, olha só, acho que eu vi até uma lágrima! Será que ele descobriu que é uma aberração e que ninguém gostava dele... – berrava Duda pelo corredor até chegar ao seu quarto.

Harry não ligava, na verdade nem o escutava, seus pensamentos estavam longe. O verão inteiro ele reviveu em sua mente seus últimos momentos com seu padrinho, Sirius Black, o modo como desceu suavemente por aquele véu com aquele sorriso maroto que retirava toda a tristeza carrancuda que Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos, e Grimmlauld Place, o esconderijo da Ordem, deixaram nele.

Nem mesmo a carta de seus amigos o animara. Rony escrevera grandes novidades sobre seus irmãos gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, _(...eles fazem o maior sucesso, a loja se chama Gemialidades Weasley, incrível como aquelas porcarias que eles produziram o ano passado inteiro vendem, Lino, aquele amigo deles, entrou também como sócio na loja no Beco Diagonal...)_, segundo Rony, a sra. Weasley estava ... _chateada ainda por eles terem desistido de Hogwarts prestes a prestarem os NIEM'S (Nível Incrivelmente Extraordinário em Magia)_, _mas o sucesso de seus produtos fizeram mamãe mudar de humor e agora ela apóia os dois levando lanches para eles almoçarem todo o dia. Até Percy, está dando as caras l� parece ter se arrependido, mas a família ainda está muito magoada com a estúpida atitude dele em se opor a Dumbledore e ele ainda está morando em Londres._ Rony ainda tentou comentar o que aconteceu a Sirius, mas Harry não quis saber e parou de ler no mesmo instante.

Hermione estava muito empolgada sobre o seu resultado nos NOM'S (Níveis Ordinários em Magia). _Harry eu recebi I de "Inexplicável", estou muito feliz eu ganhei a nota máxima, Harry, nem acredito, meus pais estão empolgadíssimos, mal posso esperar para saber a sua e a de Rony. Por causa disso ganhei um premio, meus pais me deram uma coruja, Harry, e seu nome é Ptolomeu, ele é branco como Edwigesé lindo! Mal posso esperar para nos encontrarmos no esconderijo da Ordem. Rony deve ter contado, vamos nos reunir lá em poucos dias, Harry. Tenho algumas novidades quentíssimas para contar._

Harry não entendeu a última parte, mas nem estava interessado. Estava muito mais preocupado com seus sentimentos e a sensação terrível de nunca mais ver seu padrinho. A saudade era tamanha que o garoto nem se interessou de abrir as cartas de Hogwarts. Cada vez que lembrava de lá se sentia culpado, além disso relembrava todos os acontecimentos terríveis que a sapa velha da Umbridge o fizera passar. Sua mão ainda tinha uma leve cicatriz com os dizeres "Não devo mais mentir" e seu coração ainda estava pesado por ter acreditado que Voldermont havia pegado Sirius. E todos os seus amigos, até mesmo Rony e Hermione, não entenderiam a amargura que estava em seu peito, nunca tinham passado pelo mínimo que Harry já passara.

Tudo piorava quando lembrava as palavras de Dumbledore sobre a profecia só ele poderia matar Voldermont. Isso o deixava louco. Fora esse monstro que o tirara de seus pais, fora ele que mandou Belatriz e os outros Comensais para o Ministério, foi ele que matou Sirius. Esses pensamentos o consumiam, como ele poderia voltar para a escola e ser feliz em um lugar que só te trouxe mais sofrimento? Como ele poderia esquecer tudo o que fizeram ele passar? Harry não agüentava mais perguntas sem respostas, queria voltar para seu mundo e acabar com toda essa lengalenga entre ele e seu inimigo, nem que isso custasse a sua própria vida.

Ao mesmo tempo, que Harry ficava furioso, se sentia só, sem ter com quem contar suas angústias e medos. Voldermont tirou dele a chance de ter um pai novamente... Foi no meio desse pensamento que tio Valter o interrompeu:

- Hei, Potter! – esbravejou tio Valter – Desça já aqui- Harry não se importou em responder, continuou deitado de costas, olhando para o teto embaçado pela ausência de seus óculos. Ele ouviu seu tio subindo as escadas, furiosamente. A relação entre os dois piorara, se isso era possível, desde os acontecimentos do verão passado – Estou falando com você. – disse quase derrubando a porta de tanto esmurrar.

Harry se pôs de pé calmamente colocou seus óculos e vagarosamente foi até a porta. Abriu uma pequena fresta, mas foi empurrado com tanta força que caiu sentado no chão.

- Que foi? – perguntou o garoto irritado – Não disse que queria ficar sozinho!

- Você está aqui o verão inteiro – retrucou tio Valter – sua tia e eu estamos anh ... estamos preocupados – Harry sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Toda a Ordem, principalmente Olho-Tonto, o ameaçara e ele tinha medo que alguém mágico aparecesse ali para fazer algo com ele – v-você t-tem se correspondido com seus anh... seus iguais?

- Sim – disse Harry sem emoção enquanto olhava para a pilha de envelopes intocados na sua cabeceira e relembrava que o verão todo tivera de mandar cartas do tipo _Estou bem, Harry_ – não se preocupe não virá ninguém...

- Então porque gente da sua laia está lá embaixo. Já não disse para não dar esse endereço para ninguém anormal como você. – Harry ficara tão surpreso quanto tio Valter, não esperava visitas em pleno verão, sem ao menos um contato antes – O pior é que tocaram a campainha tantas vezes que acho que queimou e os vizinhos saíram para dar uma olhada, aqueles mexeriqueiros – resmungou tio Valter como se ele e tia Petúnia nunca tivessem espionado ninguém. Harry desceu as escadas e viu sua tia Petúnia ao lado de Duda encolhidos a um canto, do outro lado estavam Sr. Weasley, pai de Rony, Prof. Lupin e Hermione.

- Harry! – festejou Hermione que foi acompanhado por um shhhhh feito pelos outros dois – Tentei avisar o Sr. Weasley que só precisava tocar uma vez, mas ele se emocionou com a invenção dos trouxas para abrirem portas – sussurrou ela enquanto chegava mais perto para um abraço.

- Harry, viemos busca-lo, está lembrado? Desça suas malas. Vamos, bom, vamos você-sabe-onde. A guarda está lá fora. Apresse-se! – exclamou um Sr. Weasley empolgado.

Harry subiu novamente as escadas com Hermione ao seu encalço, não abrira os últimos envelopes, para falar a verdade, Harry nem tinha muito que arrumar estava tudo exatamente igual ao dia em que ele chegara de Hogwarts. Harry quase não havia comido ou dormido, tinha um sono perturbado, acordava muitas vezes durante a noite. Tinha angustia para dormir e medo de sonhar com Voldermont fazendo coisas que ele não pudesse dizer se eram reais ou não. Por causa disso, sua aparência estava horrível, estava muito mais magricela comparado a sua altura e com oleiras profundas e roxas, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados não encaravam Hermione um segundo sequer.

- Estávamos preocupados – disse Hermione com ar maternal – suas cartas não diziam muito, sabe. Então a Sra Weasley pediu a Dumbledore para levarmos você mais cedo a Grimmauld Place, para ver como você estava reagindo as coisas. A guarda resolveu me levar junto para a sede, para evitar alguns imprevistos, meus pais vão para lá amanhã, por segurança. As coisas começaram a acontecer, sabe, mas não devemos falar disso aqui. Seu quarto é bem legal, sabia! – disse a garota reparando no mural com todas as cartas dela e de Rony e pegando a gaiola de Edwiges e colocando perto da porta.

- Hã... não precisava se preocupar, eu estou bem. – mentiu Harry. Hermione deu um sorriso e respondeu:

- Como pode dizer isso? Olhe para você, está horrível, perguntei a seu tio, ele disse que você mal saiu desse quarto. Mas – retorquiu ao ver a expressão de Harry – não vamos falar disso agora. Vamos, o pai do Rony está esperando. Acho que já pegamos tudo. Edwiges foi para onde?

- Saiu para caçar ontem e ainda não voltou. Não se preocupe ela costuma fazer isso às vezes.

Harry pegou o seu malão e desceu as escadas. O Sr. Weasley estava levando uma conversa amigável com um tio Valter contrariado sobre como as maçanetas são importantes para trouxas quando Lupin exclamou:

- Bom, acho que já está tudo pronto. Venha Harry, Hermione, preciso colocar um feitiço desilusório. Prevenções de Mood.

Harry sentiu novamente a sensação de ovo quebrado na cabeça e observou as reações de seus tios. Não podia ser pior. Tia Petúnia levou as mãos à boca, seus olhos de coruja velha iam de uma janela a outra, procurando por algum intrometido que estivesse olhando. Tio Valter segurou o punho da cadeira com tanta força que Harry teve certeza que ficariam as marcas de seus gordos dedos, sua cara ficou toda cor de vinho, mas ele não pronunciou uma palavra. Duda correu para trás do sofá e só aparecia para dar uma espiada com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Harry viu Hermione se divertir com isso, enquanto o Sr. Weasley olhava para fora procurando algo nas árvores.

- Vamos garotos, o sinal já foi dado. - Harry seguiu Sr. Weasley e Hermione, logo atrás dele estava Lupin. Quando saíram, ele viu o Sr. Tibbles ir à direção a casa da Sra Figg, e ao olhar para a árvore três bruxos faziam um semi circulo, com suas mãos no bolso, que Harry sabia, estavam segurando suas varinhas. Eram Tonks, Mood e um homem encapuzado. Ao se aproximarem mais, Harry viu um bule trincado jogado ao chão, o malão da amiga e uma coruja branca duas vezes maior que a sua.

- Andem logo – rosnou Mood – não sei se estão nos observando. Esta chave de portal só vai durar alguns minutos.

Tempo suficiente se você parar de reclamar – retrucou Tonks.

Certo, temos de agarra-la todos juntos senão não funciona. Vou contar até três. Um, dois, TRÊS!

Harry agiu rápido, sentiu o solavanco no umbigo natural da viagem e ao abrir os olhos estavam no último lugar onde desejava estar, na cozinha do Grimmauld Place. A Sra. Weasley estava sentada a um canto descascando batatas quando a comitiva chegou. Ela limpou suas mãos no avental e disparou a falar:

- O jantar vai ficar pronto daqui a pouco. Hermione, querida, você pode se ajeitar lá em cima.

Pode deixar, eu ajudo. – disse Tonks prestativa.

Arthur, você pode dar comida ao Bicuço para mim estou muito atarefada.

Pode deixar, querida. Mood pode me ajudar com isso?

Lupin você podia levar as coisas do Harry e avisar aos garotos para descerem daqui uma meia hora para jantarem?

Claro. - Ele passou por Harry e despenteou seus cabelos carinhosamente, o garoto ia acompanha-lo quando a Sra Weasley o chamou:

Harry, querido, gostaria de conversar um pouco com você, posso?

Harry fez um sinal com a cabeça, contrariado, teve a ligeira impressão de que a Sra. Weasley estava querendo deixa-los a sós todo o tempo. Ele observou a porta se fechar lentamente e olhou pesaroso para o canto da cozinha onde Sirius costumava ficar durante suas conversas. A Sra. Weasley o observava e desabafou:

- Também sinto falta dele, sabe. Não concordávamos mas Sirius costumava ser muito gentil quando queria. – Harry apenas a encarou, ela deu um forte suspiro e disparou – Estávamos muito preocupados com você. Eu realmente achava que você merecia companhia melhor nesse verão, por isso convenci Dumbledore a deixar você aqui conosco. Achei que fosse gostar. – Harry ainda não dizia nada, não se sentia bem em estar naquele local, mas não ia admitir isso – Suas cartas não mencionavam muita coisa de como os Durdleys estavam te tratando, por isso tive um incentivo dos demais. – Harry virou de costas, uma lágrima estava preste a escorrer de seus olhos - Deve ser muito difícil para você voltar aqui, Harry, eu entendo que você quer ficar sozinho e não tocar no assunto, mas queria te dar meu apoio. – disse a Sra. Weasley se aproximando lentamente. Harry não podia conter as lágrimas e sentia raiva por isso, não queria ninguém com pena dele.

- Harry, sei que está sofrendo. Venha c� querido – ela lhe estendeu a mão, Harry se virou, mal conseguia enxergar a Sra. Weasley, por trás de seus óculos. Ele apertou a sua mão e recebeu um puxão para um forte abraço de mãe. Chorou sem se conter, fazia dias que queria chorar assim e se continha, soluçava baixinho e recebia pequenos afagos no cabelo. – Chore, querido, chorar faz tudo passar.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry se afastou e se sentou no banco. A Sra Weasley lhe deu um lenço e um prato de sopa bem quente. Harry enxugou as lágrimas, a Sra. Weasley se sentou ao seu lado e eles começaram a conversar. Era incrível como a Sra. Weasley conhecia bem seu padrinho apesar de serem parentes distantes, contava das travessuras da escola e a amizade com seu pai a trapalhadas amorosas e sua quase carreira artística, depois, aos poucos o assunto foi mudando. No final, Harry estava bem mais calmo, ainda sentia aquela tristeza de quando chegara, mas era como se um fino fio de fogo tivesse ascendido em seu coração e ele reparou que precisava ter feito isso desde o começo.

Agora sentia que poderia tocar no assunto com as pessoas, sem se sentir tão pesado, ou um bebê chorão. A Sra. Weasley o deixou bem à vontade e isso o animara um pouco, não como ela gostaria, Harry tinha certeza, mas pelo menos ele conseguira engolir comida, coisa que não fazia há dias.

Sra. Weasley?

Sim.

Gostaria de lhe agradecer. Foi... foi muito bom...

Eu sei, querido. Não precisa me agradecer, só fiz o que achava que fosse o melhor para você. Estarei aqui quando precisar. Qualquer coisa, pode ser só para um cafuné, mas será de coração, como a um de meus filhos.

Obrigado. Eu nem sei o que dizer. – E não sabia mesmo, não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo. Seu desabafo foi um alívio, sentia como se tivessem lhe arrancado um peso de dentro dele. _"Acho que era como minha mãe faria"_ pensou ele. Isso lhe encheu o coração.

NA: Gostaria muito de reviews, demorei para fazer a FIC, na verdade demorei para publicar, quero saber o que as pessoas acham, sei lá mesmo que for pra criticar.

Bjos

Lessa


	2. Um surpresa para Harry

**Capítulo 2 - Uma surpresa para Harry**

Harry subiu as escadas e se virou para o quarto onde Rony e ele dormiam. Lá dentro estava uma barulheira. Ele abriu a porta e uma porção de almofadas voou em sua direção. O silêncio foi instantâneo. Uma almofada foi retirada e Harry pode ver os óculos um pouco tortos de um Lupin suado.

Tudo bem? Um pouco de diversão para animar o ambiente, quer entrar na roda?

Não vai dar, subi para dizer que o jantar já está pronto. A Sra. Weasley disse que você poderia ter uma distração momentânea... – Lupin sorriu.

Coloquei suas coisas perto do baú. Edwiges ainda não voltou.Quantos dias faz que ela saiu?

Uns dois acho, não sei ao certo.

Bom, é natural. Vamos vocês todos, estou faminto e com certeza, já passei da idade de pular desse jeito. É melhor irmos logo antes que Molly dê seus avisos como o de costume. Harry, você vem?

Daqui a pouco. Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Está bem, nos vemos então. - Gina o seguiu e eles saíram para as escadas, Rony o encarou por mais um momento antes de sair.

Você não respondeu minhas cartas. Não deu notícias descentes para a Ordem. Cara, você não deve estar muito animado para se comunicar.

Desculpe. Não tive vontade de falar com ninguém esses dias.

Eu entendo, vê se não demora.

Rony saiu fechando a porta. Harry abriu seu malão, escolheu uma roupa qualquer e subiu para o banheiro. Quando desceu as escadas, as gargalhadas enchiam a sala que anteriormente era dominada pelos gritos da Sra. Black. Só agora havia percebido que desde que chegara, ela não havia soltado um piu, era estranho passar por ali sem ser enxotado como das outras vezes. Harry abriu a porta da cozinha, um calor invadiu seu rosto, ele podia perceber que suas bochechas haviam corado. Os Weasley estavam aturdidos com as novidades dos gêmeos e Tonks divertia os outros com suas metamorfoses esquisitas.

Harry parecia não ter sido notado até reparar pela primeira vez que o homem encapuzado da frota o encarava. _"Um novo membro da Ordem" - _pensou ele. O garoto se sentou com os olhos do estranho ainda o seguindo ao mesmo tempo em que a Sra. Weasley trazia os pratos dizendo que o garoto precisava se alimentar direito, para melhorar a aparência.

Harry, como é bom vê-lo, tenho uma coisa para você – disse Fred olhando para Jorge.

Vejo que o negócio vai bem. Rony me disse que seus logros são um sucesso.

E como, por isso nós resolvemos devolver o que você nos deu, mas como sabíamos que você não ia querer o dinheiro de volta, lhe compramos isso – sussurrou Jorge – Mamãe ainda não sabe que você nos ajudou.

Não quero presentes. Já disse que se vocês não aceitassem ia jogar fora.

Mas isso você vai gostar – persuadiu Fred – Vamos abra.

Harry pegou o pacote contrariado, olhou para o canto da mesa onde estava Hermione e recebeu um incentivo. Ele puxou a fita amarela, rasgou o papel de seda vermelho que envolvia a caixa e retirou a tampa. Era a coisa mais estranha que Harry já vira. Parecia um cinto comum, só que com vários itens a mais, como se fossem porta objetos e próximo ao feixe tinha uma caixinha com um botão vermelho minúsculo. Harry ia aperta-lo quando Fred e Jorge gritaram juntos:

NÃO, Harry, não abra. – Todos levaram um susto enorme e pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para prestarem atenção nos três.

Por que não?

Essa é a nossa nova invenção o Porta Trecos. Ele foi feito exclusivo para você, essa caixa é para emergências do tipo que você costuma se meter. – explicou Jorge. - A Caixa possui um elemento surpresa, adaptado para cada pessoa.

E o que é?

Não sabemos, reage diferente para cada tipo de pessoa. – exclamou Fred.

Certo. E esses furos para que servem?

Bom, este aqui é para a varinha. Você já a perdeu uma vez, então, achamos que ia gostar. Nos outros você pode colocar bisbilioscópios, ingredientes de poções e o que achar melhor.

É feito de couro de dragão. É inquebrável e super leve.

Obrigado, mas não posso aceitar.

Harry não seja modesto. Ele é super prático para quem se mete em tantas encrencas como você.

Além do mais, agora que Você-sabe-quem voltou você deve estar preparado para as coisas que podem acontecer. E Rony nos disse que você queria ser auror, Não acha que isso vai ser útil?

Tudo bem, eu fico com ele. Obrigado mais uma vez pelo presente, pensando bem eu acho que vai ser ótimo.

Fred e Jorge Weasley, o que vocês estão aprontando?

Nada mamãe. Só estamos entregando um presente de boas-vindas ao Harry.

Ótimo. Sente-se aqui ao lado de Hermione e Rony, Harry querido, antes que a comida esfrie.

O jantar foi muito divertido, mas passou rápido e logo todos foram dormir. Durante a noite, Harry sonhou com seu padrinho. Ele gargalhava durante a luta com Belatriz Lestrange, recebia um jato de luz e caia sobre o véu preto da sala oval. Harry acordou gritando, olhou para o lado, Rony apenas se virou. Ele estava suado e com sede, fora assim todas as suas noites na casa dos Dursleys. Seus sonhos reviviam os seus últimos momentos com Sirius, e quando não aconteciam, Voldermont aparecia com sua risada triunfante, prestes a fazer alguma maldade com seus amigos. Harry sentou-se na cama e olhou para o quarto escuro, Edwiges ainda não voltara. Então decidiu ir a cozinha pegar um copo d'água e se acalmar um pouco.

Harry desceu as escadas silenciosamente, entrou na cozinha sem ascender à luz e bebeu um pouco d'água. Só então se lembrou de uma coisa. Monstro, o elfo doméstico da família Black, morava numa portinhola perto da pia. Harry se aproximou do local para dar uma espiada, ainda não tinha se cruzado com Monstro, não depois da morte de Sirius. Quando estava prestes a abri-la uma voz estremecida disse:

Ele morreu – Harry deu um salto ao perceber que havia mais alguém na cozinha, o homem encapuzado estava sentado perto da lareira no lado mais escuro da cozinha. – logo após descobrir que seu dono havia morrido, estava muito velho, seu coração não agüentou de felicidade. – Harry observou o homem se levantar e lentamente se aproximar. – meu nome é Nicolas Quirrel, meu irmão Frederico foi seu professor em Hogwarts.- Harry levou um choque, que jeito mais estranho para apresentações.

Muito prazer, Harry Potter. – respondeu o garoto.

Eu sei. – Harry apenas observou. - Quero me desculpar pelo Fred. Você sabe, pelas atitudes dele. Antes de conhecer Você-sabe-quem, ele era uma ótima pessoa.

Não guardo nenhum ressentimento.

Eu sei, Dumbledore me disse que você tem um coração muito justo. – Harry deu um bocejo falso e se dirigiu a porta. – Quero que saiba... – com um tom de voz mais elevado.

Saiba o que?

Que sinto muito por Sirius.

Humm, está certo. Vou voltar para cama. Boa noite.

Boa noite.

Harry subiu as escadas, foi para seu quarto e se deitou. Deu uma última olhada para a janela a procura de algum sinal de sua coruja e voltou a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry foi acordado por leve bicadas de Edwiges, que estava toda enlameada. Lá fora dava uma chuva torrencial típica de verão.

Por onde andou? – recebia pequenas bicadas no dedo em resposta.

Bom dia, Harry.

Ol�, Rony.

Rony, você conheceu o Nicolas, irmão do Prof. Quirrel.

Ele chegou na segunda. É um pouco estranho não acha?

Levei um susto com ele na cozin...

Bom dia, meninos.

Hermione, você não devia entrar aqui sem bater, podia pegar um de nós desprevenido.

Não a nada aí que eu não tenha visto.

O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Rony, Harry deu apenas um sorrisinho.

Ora, Rony, eu estava só brincando – respondeu Hermione levemente corada – Então, Harry, como foi à noite?

Era isso que ia dizer ao Rony. Levei um baita susto com Nicolas na cozinha ontem.

Por que?

Acordei a noite para beber água e quando estava indo ver o Monstro, ele falou que seu nome era Quirrel.

Quirrel, mas...

Hermione, ele é irmão mais velho do Prof. Quirrel. Lupin o convidou para entrar na ordem semana passada e ele aceitou. – respondeu Rony satisfeito por saber algo que a amiga não sabia. – Foi mamãe quem falou.

Ahh, ele estava na guarda ontem, achei ele um pouco sinistro. Mal mostra o rosto.

Não sei se gosto dele. Quero dizer, pediu desculpas e tudo, mas é meio estranho.

É, bom, você soube o que houve com Monstro, Gina me contou, quando cheguei, coitado.

Não tenho pena dele. E você também não devia ter, Hermione. Poderia ter matado todos nós. – retrucou Rony olhando com censura.

Como foram suas notas nos NOM's? – perguntou Harry para mudar de assunto.

Consegui nota máxima em tudo - disse Hermione orgulhosa – já tinha lhe contado isso.

Fui mal em poções e astronomia. Mas no geral tirei "Aceitável", acho que vou poder ser auror. E você?

Não sei, não abri meus envelopes ainda.

O que você está esperando? Vamos abrir.

Está certo. - Harry foi até seu malão, pegou a pilha de cartas sem abrir e as jogou na cama. Hermione se sentou a um canto e começou a escolher as cartas de Hogwarts.

Harry, você estava desanimado mesmo. Olha só a pilha de cartas da Ordem que você nem abriu.

Não iriam ter notícias nenhuma.

Você é que pensa. Ultimamente têm acontecido coisas todos os dias. Por que acha que voltamos para c�? Todos os membros da Ordem correm sérios perigos.

Por que?

Voldermont, por favor Rony, tem espiões em todos os lugares e o Ministro ainda não sabe direto o que fazer com os Comensais que ele prendeu.

Além disso, as pessoas estão em pânico por saber que os dias de terror voltaram. Acabaram com estoques de proteção e vivem com medo de aparecer nas ruas. Olham várias vezes as portas e janelas para ver se não tem suspeitos na rua.

Certo, aqui estão as cartas dos NOM's. – Harry pegou as duas cartas e as abriu. Um pilha de pergaminhos caiu em seu colo. – Cada um fala sobre uma matéria. Vamos leia logo. - Harry pegou o primeiro.

Humm, Adivinhação. – Harry olhou o pergaminho, continha vários gráficos explicando o desempenho da turma em relação a cada aluno. – Acho que fui bem.

Leia aqui, ó. - apontou Rony para o final da página onde tinha uma pequena conclusão.

"_Conclui-se que o Sr. Harry Potter obteve um aceitável, por apresentar pequenos índices de visão quando se trata em ler a borra de café e bola de cristal..."_

Pula o resto, Harry, é só enrolação.

Não é não, Rony. É bom saber o que os professores acham do nosso desempenho.

Mas essa matéria não interessa.

Certo, vou escolher outro. – Harry sentiu um frio na barriga – Poções. Acho que não vou escapar do Snape esse ano. _"Excede as expectativas"_ e nem sei como.

Que bom, Harry. Poderemos ter aulas juntos. Pegue outro.

Humm. Transfiguração. _"Excede as expectativas"_. Olha só o que o jurado escreveu.

"_Ele tem uma aptidão forte para aprendizado, além de apresentar interesse por áreas de alta concentração e de periculosidade..."_

Acho que isso é padrão, escreveram a mesma coisa para mim. E você, Hermione?

Eu tirei inexplicável, lembra? Os comentários foram o mesmo para todas as minhas notas.

O próximo é Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. _"Ótimo"_.

Perto das criaturas que a gente enfrentou, ouriços e bichos pau não eram tão complicados. Qual mais?

Defesa contra Artes das Trevas. _"Ótimo"_. Pensei que a Umbridge ia interferir na minha nota.

Sua nota foi até maior que a minha, Harry. – retrucou uma invejosa Hermione. – Foi a única que eu não tirei inexplicável.

Agora é Astronomia. Tirei um _"Passável"_, também teve a prisão do Hagrid e a Prof. McGonagall ferida, quem podia prestar atenção em alguma coisa.

Hermione, você nem se preocupou com a Prof. McGonagall tirou inexplicável de novo.

Claro que me preocupei, né Rony. Só que eu já estava revisando os mapas. O que mais, Harry?

Feitiços. _"Ótimo"_. Flitwich sempre gostou de mim.

Ele foi bonzinho com todo mundo, foi meu único _"Ótimo"._ Cara, você foi melhor do que eu.

É, Harry, Em História da Magia você tirou _"Passável"_, mas não importa para a carreira que você escolheu. Com certeza você vai ser um auror.

Hermione... você ainda não disse que carreira quer seguir.

Anh?

É mesmo, Hermione. Agora com essas notas você pode ser qualquer coisa.

Eu, bem, eu quero ser Ministra da Magia.

Você o que?

Você ouviu Rony. Só assim poderei aprovar minhas leis de libertação dos elfos domésticos e outras coisas que eu tenho em mente. Prof. McGonagall disse que não seria difícil já que eu tenho um bom currículo, mas que eu realmente deveria impressionar os examinadores. E bem parece que eu consegui não acham?

Hermione, você é sensacional, ou melhor, inexplicável.

Obrigada, Harry, você também é muito bom. E você também, Rony.- acrescentou a garota ao reparar na cara amarrada que ele fez.

Bom dia, gente.

Bom dia, Gina – responderam os três juntos.

Mamãe está chamando para o café da manhã.

Os garotos só então perceberam que não haviam comido nada. Harry guardou os pergaminhos no malão, os envelopes da ordem ele deixou em cima da cama ainda por fazer. Ao chegarem na cozinha, o cheiro delicioso de ovos mexidos invadiu a sala. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley pararam de conversar imediatamente a entrada de Harry, mas o garoto não ligou. Em Grimmauld Place isso era natural. Os adultos trocavam segredos a todo instante. O resto do dia foi ótimo. Rony e Harry foram alimentar Bicuço, e passaram a tarde jogando Xadrex Bruxo.

Rony o venceu em todas as partidas, mas para Harry era muito divertido. Gina quase dormia lendo um livro em cima da cama. Edwiges estava empoleirada em cima do armário tirando uma soneca e uma excitada Pitchí piava sem parar sobre a cabeça de Rony.

Cala o bico. Às vezes essa coruja enche.

Não fala com ela assim. – resmungou Gina.

Mas ela enche mesmo.

HARRY! – chamou Hermione. – HARRY, vem cá. – O garoto foi até o quarto onde ela e Gina dormiam.

Hermione o que foi? Você me assustou.

Desculpe, Harry, É que meus pais chegam hoje à noite e estou querendo enviar uma carta a eles porque esqueci um livro.

Se quiser Edwiges é só pegar.

Não, ganhei o Ptolomeu, mas ele não me obedece. – Harry achou muito estranho, uma coruja decididamente não agiria assim com seu dono.

Quem sabe se eu tentar. Cadê ele?

Está lá em cima do armário. - Harry olhou para cima. Uma coruja enorme estava, com seus grandes olhos negros, olhando feio para Hermione.

Você o tem alimentado?

É obvio.

Bom, chame ele.

Ptlomeuzinho – disse Hermione cheia de dengo, Harry olhou para a coruja e teve a certeza de que ele piorara o humor – Vem c�, meu floco de neve, vem. – a coruja abriu as asas e voou em direção a Hermione tão rápida e furiosamente que Harry mal teve tempo de puxar a garota para o chão. A coruja deu mais um rasante e voltou para cima do armário.

Mione, acho que o problema é que o Ptolomeu não gosta de ser chamado assim.

Mas ele sabe que eu gosto muito dele, não é Ptolomeuzinho. – a coruja fez um forte estalo com o bico.

Eu chamo dessa vez. – Harry estendeu o braço para frente, como fazia com Edwiges. A coruja saiu do armário e pousou suavemente no ombro do garoto. – Agora o que você quer que o Ptolomeu envie.

Este envelope.

Certo. Quero que leve essa carta para a casa dos pais de Hermione. Seja educado com eles porque eles são trouxas e não sabem como lidar com corujas. Volte rápido. – a coruja levantou voou e saiu pela janela. – Hermione, da próxima vez que você for usar sua coruja me chame para eu ver você se consegue repetir o gesto. E outra coisa, o trate como um coruja macho, pelo jeito ele não gosta muito de frescuras.

Obrigada, Harry. Vou tentar não chamar mais ele assim.

Harry saiu do quarto se segurando para não rir. Foi ao quarto de Rony e Gina e viu que eles tinham saído, ele recolheu as peças de xadrez que estavam ainda em cima da cama e olhou para a janela. Já tinha escurecido e Harry nem havia percebido. Ele desceu as escadas e estranhou o silêncio sepulcral que rondava o ambiente, além do mais estava tudo escuro, era como se todos tivessem ido dormir mais cedo. Abriu a porta da cozinha, apenas uma vela iluminava a mesa. A primeira coisa que teve em mente foi que Voldermont descobrira o esconderijo da Ordem, mas depois racionalizou e percebeu que não ouvira nada quando estava lá em cima no quarto com Hermione. _Por falar nisso, onde foi Hermione?_ Estava tudo muito estranho, quando ele resolveu voltar para a sala ouviu um estalo, virou rapidamente com a varinha em punho e em resposta ouviu em coro:

SUPRESA! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, HARRY!

Harry não podia acreditar, nem tinha se lembrado que era seu aniversário e esta era a primeira festa que ele já teve na vida ou melhor a única festa. Todos estavam reunidos: Tonks, Mood, Lupin, os Weasley, incluindo Gui, Percy e Carlinhos, os professores McGonagall e Hagrid e todos os membros da Ordem, além de Rony e Hermione, é claro. A Sra. Weasley segurava um enorme bolo com confeitos em forma de pomos de ouro e detalhes vermelhos e amarelos. Uma vela em forma de raio estava tremeluzente, aguardando ser apagada. Todos os pratos e bebidas prediletos de Harry estavam sobre a mesa. E ao canto, sobre um banquinho tripé uma pilha de presentes aguardava ser aberta. Pela primeira vez, Harry ouvia em coro:

_PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ_

_NESTA DATA QUERIDA_

_MUITAS FELICIDADES_

_MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA_

É PIC, É PIC, É PIC, É PIC, É PIC,

É HORA, É HORA, É HORA, É HORA, É HORA,

RÁ TIM BUM

HARRY, HARRY

Faça seu pedido, Harry – gritou Hermione, enquanto Harry puxou ar para assoprar a vela – Faça o seu pedido. – Harry pensou por um momento _"Gostaria de ter Sirius de volta"_ e a vela se apagou.

Muito bem. Parabéns, Harry. – disse a Sra. Weasley, dando um forte abraço. Depois de vários abraços e muitos parabéns, as pessoas se serviram e Harry pode se sentar e comer um pouco de cada coisa. Enquanto ouvia Rony explicar como tudo foi armado.

Mamãe descobriu que você nunca teve uma festa de aniversário decente e decidiu comemorar como se deve. Ela explicou como cada um de nós deveria agir. Por isso Hermione veio com você.

Então, você fingiu toda aquela história de Ptolomeuzinho.

Eu sabia que o Ptolomeu não gostava de ser chamado desse jeito, a vendedora me disse que ele fica realmente muito bravo. Então, quando o Rony me escreveu contando sobre a festa. Planejei com a Sra. Weasley como fazer para atrair sua atenção.

E a carta? Era falsa?

Bom, Harry, na pressa eu me esqueci do seu presente, então, aproveitei para pedir ao papai que o trouxesse quando viessem para cá.

Você ainda não explicou por que seus pais vêem para cá.

Houve muitos ataques a trouxas nesses dias. Prof. Dumbledore acha que os pais de bruxos nascidos trouxas estão mais vulneráveis a esses ataques, então como já viria para c�, ele sugeriu que meus pais viessem junto.

Você-sabe-quem não tem sido nada sutil. Ouvi papai contando que está com o dobro de trabalho, porque o Ministro reformulou as tarefas no Ministério. Tudo deve estar voltado para um possível atentado dele.

Não sabia disso. Desde quando estão pensando assim?

Desde o início das férias. Li no Profeta que o Ministro está pensando numa forma de tirar Azkaban do poder dos dementadores. Ele ainda mandou mensageiros para diversas regiões em busca de novas alianças contra esta nova ameaça. Acho que finalmente está entendendo o que Prof. Dumbledore estava querendo dizer.

Acho que tudo isso se deve mais pelo medo que o Ministro tem de Voldermont. Da última vez que o vi, estava tão assustado que mal podia se conter. Dumbledore deve estar lhe aconselhando a cada instante.

Meninos, querem mais um pouco de merengue?

Não, Prof. Lupin, obrigado.

Não pude evitar ouvir o que você estava falando, Harry. Acho que numa noite tão feliz como essa vocês deveriam parar de pensar nessas coisas e comemorar o primeiro aniversário de Harry. O que acham?

Acho que o senhor tem razão, professor. – disse Rony enfiando mais um garfo da mistura de pratos que estava se servindo.

Rony, como anda o relacionamento de seus pais com Percy.

Papai ainda não quer falar com ele, quase que ele não vinha hoje. Mamãe teve de interferir, dizendo que Percy só ouviu os fatos. Mas eu, como papai, perdi a confiança nele. – Harry não queria admitir para o amigo, mas achava que tinha sido um erro, dizer a Percy o esconderijo da Ordem, além do mais o que o impedia de traí-los novamente.

A festa durou bem mais do que um jantar normal, afinal veio à abertura dos presentes. Harry teve de adivinhar cada um deles o que era muito difícil pois não conhecia muitos presentes bruxos. Teve de tudo, sweaters, sapos de chocolate, kit de primeiros-socorros, que Harry suspeitou ser do Olho-Tonto, uma pena de repetição, uma carteira falante e um par de meias, muito mal feitas. Rony lhe deu uma foto com uma moldura muito bonita da turma do AD.

O presente de Hermione chegou no final da festa junto com seus pais. Era um enorme embrulho quadrado. Harry o abriu e se admirou era um diário de recordações, tinha coisas de todas as aventuras que o trio tivera desde que se encontram. Uma pena de chave voadora, a foto de Dumbledore numa figura dos sapos de chocolate, um papel todo amassado de livro, um caco de espelho e várias outras coisas.

Sempre guardo coisas de recordação, principalmente Hogwarts. No último ano você praticamente nos acusou de cuidar de tudo sozinho...

Mione, eu

Harry, eu sei que você estava nervoso, mas queria te dar algo que marcasse você. Achei, bom, que poderia guardar essas coisas como prova de que sempre estivemos do seu lado e que você pode contar com a gente. – disse Hermione quando estavam subindo as escadas.

Não gosto de lições de moral.- disse Harry entrando em seu quarto.

Está vendo, isso não nenhuma lição de moral, é mais um lembrete. Você pode contar com os amigos, Harry. Para sempre. E Rony e eu estaremos sempre do seu lado. Mês passado você teve a prova, Harry. Fomos ao Ministério com você e enfrentamos os Comensais da Morte porque acreditamos que poderíamos salvar Sirius.

É mais...

Harry – Rony começara ao deitar na sua cama – não foi sua culpa. Fomos lá porque queríamos, fizemos tudo para ter certeza de que seu sonho fora real. Monstro te enganou e a gente fez o que achava que era melhor.

O melhor? Vou te dizer o que era melhor. Era melhor eu ter aprendido Oclumencia, era melhor eu ter escutado Hermione o tempo todo, era melhor eu ter ido até lá sozinho.

Mas tudo isso não aconteceu, Harry. Será que você não entende? Tudo o que nós queremos é te ajudar a passar por tudo isso. – Rony olhou abismado, de Hermione para Harry, nenhum dos dois ainda tinha tocado no assunto da morte do Sirius. Harry deitou na sua cama furioso e fechou os olhos para terminar a conversa – Não adianta fugir do assunto. Você sabe muito bem o que eu estou querendo dizer. Nos também sentimos falta de Sirius, ele era nosso amigo.

Harry, só queremos te ajudar...

Eu não preciso de ajuda nenhuma!

Certo, podemos começar a falar do assunto então? – Hermione perguntou asperamente. Harry não fez menção de responder. – Não se tem palavras para esses momentos, tudo o que posso oferecer é o meu apoio, mas já que você não quer, não vou mais perder tempo. Boa noite! Rony vou para o quarto com meus pais. Até amanhã. – a garota saiu pisando forte e encostou a porta, Rony ainda pode ouvir seus passos até chegarem ao quarto.

Harry? – o garoto se virou e fingiu querer dormir – Boa noite, então. –

Rony apagou a luz e se deitou. Harry ainda olhou para o presente de Hermione sobre seu malão e não entendera porque começaram a discutir, se arrependeu.

Nota da Autora:

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas a vida real me impediu de atualizar antes... ESpero que gostem do capítulo e continuem me escrevendo.

Snaps Explosivos

Lessa


	3. O beco dos medrosos

**Capítulo 3 - O beco dos medrosos**

Harry esperava pedir desculpas ao acordar na manhã seguinte, mas era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hermione se sentara ao seu lado e puxava conversa durante o café da manhã, muito diferente do costume de quando brigavam. A tarde veio e com ela, as cartas de Hogwarts.

1º de Setembro. Plataforma 9 e ½. 11 h. As coisas estão acontecendo rápido nesse verão. Harry, mamãe pediu para avisar que semana que vem vamos acompanha-la ao Beco Diagonal.

É bom, preciso ajeitar meu uniforme, repor alguns ingredientes e de algum dinheiro de Gringontes.

Está se esquecendo de que precisamos comprar mais livros esse ano. Parece que teremos um novo e bom professor.

Como você sabe, Hermione?

É só olhar a lista de livros pedidos. – Harry abriu o segundo pergaminho. Não parecia tão mais comprido que os outros, mas pelos seus cálculos precisaria de mais uns seis livros para esse ano.

"_O livro padrão de feitiços, _6º série, de Miranda Goshawk

_O desfio de vencer as trevas,_ de Michaela Liberman

_A arte da guerra_, de Mao Tse Tung

_A derrota do medo, _de Vanessa Crew

_Postura desafiante, _de Maria Alexander

_Preparos para defesa, _de Renata Jones

_Siga seus instintos e como faze-lo, _de Ana Muller

_Obs: No início das aulas serão pedidas outras bibliografias de acordo com a escolha da carreira profissional de cada aluno._

_Profª. Minerva McGonagall "_

Para mim isto parece que estão nos preparando para uma guerra.

E você não acha isso bom, Harry? Voldermont, Rony, pare com isso, está armando qualquer coisa e os alunos devem estar preparados para o que vier. Mesmo porque com exceção do Profº. Lupin, não aprendemos muitas coisas, não é?

Eu sei Hermione. Mas é difícil confiar num estranho numa altura dessas.

É, e acho que mamãe vai gastar mais com livros do que imagina. Quantos serão esse ano? Somando com os de Gina poderei abrir uma livraria. – todos riram.

Harry mal pode acreditar como as coisas estavam indo tão rápido, parecia que fora ontem sua festa de aniversário, mas já se passara uma semana e todos estavam na cozinha tomando café para saírem dali a poucas hora. A Sra. Weasley iria acompanhar Hermione, Gina, Harry e Rony ao Beco Diagonal, junto com Fred e Jorge, o Sr. Weasley, que de tão atarefado mal se encontrara com Harry nesse verão, iria para o Ministério, junto com Lupin para uma averiguação. Gui ficaria em casa fazendo companhia aos pais de Hermione.

Certo, garotos. Estão todos prontos? – os garotos acenaram com a cabeça - Peguem o pó-de-flu e vão para a lareira de dois em dois. Esta é grande o suficiente para isso. Irão primeiro e quando chegarem lá permaneçam juntos até todos estarem reunidos. Rony e Harry primeiro. – Rony pegou um punhado do pote na mão da Sra. Weasley e gritou:

BECO DIAGONAL! – Harry rodopiou e saiu numa lareira escura. – Chegamos. - Rony o ajudou a levantar e Harry pode ver onde estavam. Era o Caldeirão Furado. Mas não parecia o mesmo de antes, estava vazio com as cadeiras sobre a mesa. O balcão criava teia de aranha nos cantos e não havia sinal de Tom, o dono do local.

O que aconteceu aqui?

O bar foi atacado por Comensais, Harry. Tom se machucou e está no St. Mungus para tratamento. Saiu até no telejornal trouxa, como incêndio num bar abandonado.

Mas e a entrada para o Beco?

Foi reconstruída. Na verdade foi quase que um vandalismo deles, para mostrar que voltaram, sabe. – Harry ouviu dois estampidos, Hermione e Gina, apareceram na lareira e se juntaram aos garotos.

Não sabia que tinha ficado assim. Li no profeta ontem que Tom está se recuperando bem ao ataque. – mais um crack e a Sra. Weasley apareceu cheia de fuligem da viagem.

Vamos nos apressar, não é bom ficarmos isolados aqui. Fred e Jorge aparatarão na loja – Agarrando a Gina pela mão, ela tomou a direção do muro e bateu nos tijolos com uma combinação diferente. O muro se abriu e o que Harry viu o assustou. Parecia que acabara de entrar na Travessa do Tranco, as pessoas andavam encolhidas e com medo. Algumas lojas estavam fechadas, outras com vidraças quebradas e grades nas portas. Os muros exibiam rachaduras e as fachadas das poucas lojas abertas precisavam de pinturas. – Primeiro, vamos a Gringontes, eu esperarei do lado de fora. Agora só as pessoas que irão fazer algo lá é que podem entrar, por causa dos segredos que ainda estão dentro daquelas paredes.

Ao chegarem, puderam ver que tudo estava mais seguro do que nunca. Algo parecido com detectores de metais apitava e bloqueava alguns bruxos que davam suas varinhas para análise. Harry e Hermione passaram pelo aparelho e se dirigiram a diferentes balcões. Hermione precisava trocar o dinheiro trouxa e Harry precisava visitar mais uma vez o cofre 314. Eles ainda viram muitos bruxos serem submetidos a revistas a procura de objetos proibidos. Harry ainda se perguntava como os duendes conseguiram escapar do vandalismo sem muitos danos, já que tudo estava praticamente igual, quando estavam todos reunidos novamente, indo em direção a loja de Fred e Jorge, com os bolsos tilintando.

Sua animação fora para o ralo, parecia que essas semanas em Grimmlaud Place apagaram toda a angústia que imaginava durante todo o verão. As pessoas corriam nas ruas, com medo, olhavam para os lados quando percebiam que alguém as olhavam. Tudo estava muito diferente.

Chegaram a loja dos gêmeos Weasley, era realmente linda, principalmente comparada às outras lojas, tinha uma fachada dourada e branca e era muito iluminada. Os balcões tinham inúmeros esconderijos para os logros inventados pelos garotos e as pessoas podiam experimentar e se olharem nas paredes espelhadas. Harry se surpreendeu ao ver que lá era movimentado. Pessoas iam e vinham com sacolas cheias de logros e brincadeiras.

Finalmente vocês vieram! – exclamou Fred com muito alegria logo na recepção.

Venham quero mostrar a loja para vocês.

Harry, Hermione vou até a Floreios e Borrões, querem que eu compre seus livros? – Harry entregou-lhe um saco com dinheiro e um pergaminho com os livros que precisaria. Enquanto a Sra. Weasley saia, Jorge o puxava para dentro do balcão.

Veja, o cinto faz o maior sucesso. Aqui estão os vários modelos, mas o seu era muito mais completo.

Como pode aqui ter tanto movimento, as ruas estão vazias? – perguntou Rony.

Ah é a nossa promoção – sorriu Lino – na compra de dois logros você ganha um kit de proteção que inventamos.

Estamos vendendo que é uma beleza.

Ficou tudo muito legal. – exclamou Hermione – não achei que vocês dariam para outra coisa. Tudo é incrível.

Pra que serve isso? – apontou Harry para uma penca de canudos que saiam do teto.

São experimentadores. Muitos produtos são líquidos e eles precisam ser testados para as pessoas acreditarem e comprarem.

Existe ainda uma certa rejeição pelos produtos porque somos muitos jovens no ramo.

Decidimos usar isso para provar que tudo funciona.

Acho que alguns pais devem estar zangados com vocês por causa dos testes que vocês faziam com os alunos do primeiro ano. – resmungou Hermione

Que nada! Até hoje não tivemos reclamações.

E já encontramos alguns deles de novo e eles se sentem orgulhosos por terem sido os primeiros a usarem as Gemialidades Weasley.

Harry começou a ver a sua volta e percebeu que as pessoas pareciam esquecer dos problemas ali. Brincavam e riam alto a cada nova descoberta na loja. Percebera que ali a tristeza da rua não invadia o espaço da loja.

Minutos depois a Sra. Weasley chegou a loja abarrotada de embrulhos, cada um contendo um nome, indicando a quem pertencia. Os garotos correram para ajudar.

Obrigada, gente! Fred, querido, está precisando de alguma coisa aqui?

Não, nada que eu me lembre.

Bom, então precisamos ir. Tomem cuidado, meninos!

Pode deixar, mamãe. – guinchou Jorge enquanto a Sra. Weasley se dirigia a porta.

Mamãe, Harry e eu ainda precisamos de ingredientes para poções.

Se não se importar, Sra. Weasley preciso visitar a Madame Malkin.

Certo. Vou acompanhar Rony na loja de poções. Harry deixe uma lista do que precisa, que compraremos para você.

Mamãe, também preciso de reparos nas roupas – choramingou Gina.

Tudo bem. Vá com Harry. E não saiam por aí. Vou busca-los, está bem?

Por mim está ótimo. – eles subiram a rua e deixaram Harry e Gina na loja de roupas, Hermione seguiu com a Sra. Weasley. Após inúmeras recomendações feitas para Gina a Sra. Weasley os deixou a sós.

Bom dia, meninos. Hogwarts suponho? – Gina apenas sorriu. Com um giro de varinhas fitas métricas, agulhas e alfinetes flutuavam a sua volta. Passados alguns minutos estavam sentados esperando a Sra. Weasley.

Espero que mamãe não demore. Ela sempre exagera nessa loja, comprando produtos inúteis para a loja... – Harry se desligou ao ver a porta se abrindo. Uma garota com cabelos caramelo e esvoaçantes entrou, mal reparou em Harry e Gina sentados na ante-sala, ela estava sozinha, sem pais, absolutamente sozinha. Harry apenas ouvira Madame Malkin dizer:

Hogwarts, querida?

Harry, está me ouvindo? Mamãe já está chamando. Vamos? – Gina olhou curiosa.

Ah? Claro, desculpe. – e saíram disparados para o Caldeirão Furado.


End file.
